Catherine's resistance
by MRLV
Summary: Catherine doesn't want to Marry Henry as she is inlove with Thomas. How will Thomas take it and how will Henry get what he wants. Script format
1. Catherine's heartbreak

This is a script of scenes I could imagine in the Tudors with Joely Richardson as Catherine Parr.

I am going by the small amount I have read about her. :) so take it as it is and I hope you enjoy it.

Positive comments only please, but of course you may tell me how to improve in a nice way :) enjoy it as a story and please review.

**Catherine's resistance**

Henry: (sitting on his throne, looking out at the people dancing in his court).

Catherine: (a blonde haired middle aged woman who is dancing. She looks at Henry, she bows her head and smiles).

Henry: (the dancing stops and he claps)

Catherine: (looks at him and then walks towards the window)

Henry: (walks over to her) Do you like what you see my Lady?

Catherine: (nods) The gardens are surely beautiful my Lord. You have white roses...My favourite kind.

Henry: Catherine...

Catherine: Yes my Lord?

Henry: Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?

Catherine: Yes my Lord, they have.

Henry: Well you are very beautiful.

Catherine: Thank you (looks down)

Henry: Do I make you nervous my Lady?

Catherine: No my Lord, it's just...

Henry: Just?

Catherine: I am already seeing someone my Lord...

Henry: I know (strokes her back) but he does not matter.

Catherine: (turns around) May I go about my duties?

Henry: You may Good Lady.

Catherine: (walks away)

**The Hallway**

Thomas: Catherine (hurries after her) did the King say or do something to upset you?

Catherine: (continues walking) Yes...He's taken a liking to me...I told him I had someone and he said he knew.

Thomas: The King knows everything. He can't take you away from me...Well...

Catherine: He can...He is the King. He gets to have whoever he wants.

Thomas: (takes her hand) I hope he'll tire of you.

Catherine: And I hope you will not.

Thomas: May I escort you wherever you are going?

Catherine: You may. But I was going nowhere important.

They walk down the hall and Henry peeks his head round the door.

**Time passes**

Thomas: He what?

Catherine: Asked me to Marry him. I said no.

Thomas: He wont give up...

Catherine: He will...Thomas...I love you...No one will ever part us...I promise. (strokes his cheek)

Henry: (walks in)

Catherine: (removes her hand and looks round, she curtsies)

Henry: I presume Catherine has told you about my proposal?

Thomas: Yes my Lord, she did.

Henry: And your thoughts on this?

Thomas: You are King...I cannot say anything. No matter how much I care for Catherine.

Henry: I am not completely heartless...

Thomas: No my Lord...

Henry: But you imply it?

Thomas: No my Lord...

Henry: And you are right of course my fine fellow...I am your King, I can have whoever I choose. No matter if it was your wife...Your daughter or your lover.

Thomas: My Lord I respect Catherine, very much so. I want what is best for her.

Henry: I warn you to think about what you say...You will soon be implying that a King...Me...Is not good enough for your beloved Catherine.

Catherine: May I speak?

Henry: Of course my Lady, what is it you have to say?

Catherine: I am not in any way telling you what to do my Lord...But please don't fight over me, I am but a simple woman who is a loyal subject to her King. (kneels down) I am not worth the bother.

Henry: Oh but you are (lifts her chin up) stand.

Catherine: (stands)

Henry: Come to my study after the feast, we must talk further.

Thomas: (goes to speak)

Henry: (glares at him) Not a word Thomas. Remember who you're talking to.

Thomas: (bows his head) Yes my Lord...I am sorry. Forgive me for my rudeness before (kneels down)

Henry: That's better. Don't be late (to Catherine, leaves)

Catherine: (looks down) Why do I feel like I am being closed into a corner?

Thomas: Because he is the King. If we defy him he can make our lifes hell.

We only have to remember the Kings prior wives and people who crossed him.

Dead...Or banished from the court.

Catherine: To him it doesn't matter if I love you, does it? If he wants something he may have it...I don't believe him a heartless man...But...

Thomas: But what?

Catherine: But I don't wish to marry him.

Thomas: You may not have a choice, as much as that pains me. (takes her hand and kisses her) Have strength my love. All will be well.

If it is meant to be, we'll be together one day.

(holds her)

Catherine: I love you.

Thomas: I love you too.


	2. Catherine backed into a corner

**Later that evening-Henry's study**

Henry: (standing by the fire)

Catherine: (knocks and walks in) My Lord (curtsies)

Henry: (bows his head and walks towards her) I am going to ask you some questions...I want honest answers. Is that clear?

Catherine: (nods)

Henry: Speak.

Catherine: Yes my Lord.

Henry: Do you love Thomas?

Catherine: (silence) Yes my Lord.

Henry: Did he ask you to marry him?

Catherine: Yes my Lord.

Henry: Do you love me? (silence) Do you love your King Madame?

Catherine: Yes...

Henry: Do you know that the King's word is law and whatever he desires he shall have?

Catherine: (nods)

Henry: If he wanted a beautiful wife (puts his finger under her chin) could he not have whoever he wanted?

Catherine: Yes (whispers)

Henry: So if my word is law and I want to marry a beautiful woman who is standing right in front of me...(traces a line down her chest). Could she say no to my request?

Catherine: No she could not (whispers nervously)

Henry: So I'll ask you again Catherine, will you Marry me?

Catherine: (looks into his eyes and knows she has no choice).

Henry: (holds onto her hand) What is your answer?

Catherine: (silence, then looks down) Yes.

Henry: (smiles and looks at her) I'll take good care of you.

Catherine: (her eyes are glassy) I know you will.

Henry: (takes her hand and hurries to the great hall. He stands on the table and shouts) Quiet everyone please. I have just asked Catherine to be my wife. (looks at her) And...(looks back at the men) she has accepted.

Thomas: (walks past the room and sees Henry. He looks at Catherine and walks towards her) Congratulations.

Henry: Thank you (gets down off the table).

Thomas: I wish you many years of happiness. Catherine...Don't be sad over me, you have an amazing husband. Be happy. (smiles) I give you my blessing.

Catherine: (this is what she needed to hear) I needed you to say that to me.

Henry: Thank you Thomas (offers his hand).

Thomas: (shakes his hand) I'll leave you to your celebration my Lord.

Henry: Nonsense, join us. (hands him a goblet of wine) Drink up.

Catherine: (looks at Henry and smiles, maybe this will work out afterall).

**Months later**

Catherine: (sitting getting her portrait painted) Where is the King?

Woman: He is coming your highness, he has some business to attend to.

Henry: (walks in and sees the painting) I like it alot.

Painter: (bows) Thank you my King.

Henry: (walks over to her and stands behind her)

Catherine: I didn't think you were coming (whispers).

Henry: I said I'd be here, so here I am. (puts his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezes it). I love you.

Catherine: I love you too. (smiles)

If people like it enough and review I'll add more :D xxx


End file.
